


Favors

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Idk what the other kinks here are called because im in denial about them, Me? Writing a weird plot to porn ratio? Its more likely than you think, Smut, Trixie lives alone and meets Katya in the laundrette, idk there's fisting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Trixie meet a gorgeous woman in the laundry room of her apartment building, who's probably not a murderer."For some reason, she trusts Katya implicitly. Trusts her to understand her needs. Trusts her to push her limits and to know when to stop."





	Favors

After a long, trying week Trixie still has to drag herself out of the warmth of her flat to do washing. She can't possibly put it off anymore, having taken her outfit for this evening from the 'dubious' pile in the bottom of her wardrobe. She's got a full week of work ahead, pretending to care about rich women’s lives as they buy overpriced perfumes and lipsticks from the department store kiosk she stands at all day. Really, she doesn't mind her job. She knows that the hours pass quickly, the pay is pretty good, and she really does have a fondness for some of her regular customers. But it’s not a career. At least, not the career for Trixie.

Her work isn’t fulfilling, and on the quietest days Trixie stares at the fluorescent lights wishing they were spotlights. Wishes her uniform blouse was a sparkling stage outfit. Wishes her makeup toolbelt was a mic pack. Wishes she had an obedient assistant to do this damn washing for her.

The elevator in her building makes some terrifying noises, so Trixie hikes the laundry basket onto her hip, slips her phone into a pocket, and chucks her keys into the messy pile of clothes before slamming her crappy apartment door behind her. It’s a humid Boston night, and the stairwell feels claustrophobic and sticky as she descends. On one floor there's a couple bickering. On another, the heavy bass of a party penetrates the walls and she can hear drunken shouting of people having a much better time than her. She walks past the abandoned security desk, then heads down into the dingy basement.

The light is already on, and it flickers periodically. The rumble of working machines is immediately irritating to Trixie, and she hopes against hope the laundry room is empty. No such luck. There's a figure huddled on the low bench that occupies one wall of the room, knees up and absorbed by their phone, wrapped in an oversized shawl. Great.

The two end machines are empty, and Trixie chooses the one furthest from the stranger's. She shoves all the clothes into the drum and sets the machine to the only mode she knows how to use. Now there's an hour and a half wait.

Trixie never feels comfortable leaving her washing machine, least of all with a stranger already in the room. She’ll just have to stay. She perches at the end of the bench closest to the door, cringing as it moves under her weight. Pulling out her phone, she mentally curses whoever else decided to do their washing in the middle of the night on a Friday. Don’t these people have social lives?

Suddenly, they break the silence.

"Hi!" she starts, leaning towards Trixie with a manic grin. Now she’s in the light, Trixie can see her face clearly. Her voice is too loud in the echoing concrete room. But her teeth are gorgeous, Trixie thinks, set into a striking face with the most outrageous cheekbones she's ever seen. Just as Trixie is deciding if she should be afraid of this marble-carved potential serial killer, she continues.

"What's your name? I'm Katya. I love your shoes."

Staring down at her own fluffy pink slippers, Trixie wonders if the woman has only just noticed that she's there - or whether her phone has died. Now embarrassed of her bare face and ridiculous shoes, she offers a meek: "Thanks, I'm Trixie."

If Katya notices the crack in her voice, or the self-conscious shuffling of Trixie's feet under the bench, she doesn't seem deterred.

"Nice! Do you live here?" That's a strange question. Is this woman actually supposed to be here? How did she get in?

"Yeah, do you?" Trixie tries not to sound too defensive, still unsure why this stranger is so intent on talking to her - despite her front of disinterest. Unfortunately, Katya takes no offense at her short answers.

"At the moment, yeah! I'm between places right now so I'm staying with my friend. Ginger? You might know her. We're on the fifth floor, which is kind of a pain. Especially when the elevator breaks. Which is, like, all the time." She speaks so fast Trixie can barely keep up, breathing in gasps between thoughts. She wonders if Katya's always like this, or if she's wired.   

"Oh, wow. Yeah, I know Ginger. The makeup artist?" Trixie indulges her curiosity, and she's not sure if she's glad to be just two degrees of separation from this stranger. Katya seems glad to have a reason to keep talking to her, and Trixie puts her phone away to be more engaged with the conversation.

* * *

Over the hour and a half it takes for Trixie's clothes to wash and dry she learns that Katya is a dancer. And a photographer. And that she's read an awful lot of Virginia Woolf. That she's just been kicked out by her ex-girlfriend, who she had been living with for just over 6 months preceding their breakup. She learns that Katya's mind works a gear faster than her mouth. And that she thinks Katya is really, really hot.

The washing machines drone on as she tells Katya about her job. And about how she knows Ginger from work. And about how much she loves Dolly Parton. And then she tries to elegantly shoehorn into their conversation how she's so, so single and so, so gay. Thank god Katya takes the hint.

"So, you live alone?" Katya asks. She's shuffled down the bench, close enough that Trixie can smell the smoke on her hair and feel the fringe of her shawl brush across their thighs when Katya gestures particularly wildly.

"Yeah." Trixie breathes, hoping to sound coy. She's carefully watching Katya, checking her face for a reaction. Both of their washing machines finished a while ago, and their only interruptions are the buzzing of the lights and the late-night sounds of the street above.

Katya seems to freeze, and the air in the room feels hot and tense. Trixie can almost feel the energy coming off her in waves, making Trixie’s own cheeks heat up and her thighs tense. Katya's stare is searching, and Trixie feels like she's being cross-examined.

“That’s cool.”

Whatever Katya was looking for, apparently, she didn’t find it. She moves over to the stopped washing machine, tugging her washing basket behind her and clawing clothes out of the barrel.

“Got anything else on tonight?” Trixie tries, hoping Katya wasn’t rushing to leave because of her. She got a non-comital grunt in reply, as Katya continues to stuff clothes into the basket. Trixie cringes, both at the brush-off and the creased clothes – she’d be folding every piece meticulously. Katya’s heading for the door before Trixie can even ask what’s wrong.

“See you around, Trix!”

And she was gone.

Trixie reluctantly retrieved her own laundry, going through the motions of sorting and folding her work shirts and pink casual wear. The walk up to her own apartment was quieter it had been on the way down, leaving Trixie alone with her thoughts. She found herself slowing her pace on Ginger’s floor, peering down the dark corridor leading to her friend’s flat. Prying her feet off the ground felt a little harder for the remaining floors, the plastic of her laundry basket cutting into Trixie’s hip, the flickering stairwell lights hurting her eyes.

When she finally collapsed into bed, however, her apartment didn’t feel like a retreat. It felt like a lonely cage, trapping her from the outside world. Trixie wrestled with sleep, struggling to get comfortable. She was failing to clear her mind of the strange woman from the laundry room. The pattern of Katya’s weird fringed shawl occupies her mind’s eye, along that stunning face itself. Trixie fidgeted and turned over in bed unable to get comfortable, tying and untying her thick, blonde hair. Finally, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, haunted by pearly white teeth and echoes of Katya’s voice – verbose and tinted with a Boston accent. 

* * *

Trixie dragged herself out of bed the next morning around midday. It was a Saturday, and she didn’t have to work, but nonetheless Trixie painted on a full face of makeup and forced herself out of her flat. She had to meet up with a friend she knew from an old college drama society. Frankly, the chatty woman and her annoying kid were the last people Trixie wanted to spend time around. But, they hadn’t spoken in months, and Trixie felt should at least try to maintain a few friendships from her supposed ‘network of contacts’. Plus, she’d gotten Trixie a few gigs in the past – might as well keep in her good books.

The lunch was miserable. ‘Lillabeth-but-call-me-Lilly’ had arrived late, with grumpy toddler in tow, and in a vile mood. Trixie had to give the waitress an apologetic look every time her ‘friend’ complained about something, and Trixie had ended up paying. Her wasted afternoon certainly wasn’t worth it for the shitty dive bar bookings she might get out of Lilly. She hated owing favors, but she could make an exception for that woman.

Trixie trudged back home and texted Kim, determined to get something good out of this day-off. However, two hours later Kim hadn’t even replied to her text about going out, so Trixie lay on the couch eating leftover takeout for most of Saturday evening. She watched trash tv and lamented on her wasted makeup and outfit, hating every cardboard-tasting mouthful of her dinner. This wasn’t how she’d imagined her twenties looking: it was hardly the Whole Rockstar Fantasy she’d been hoping for. Definitely more on track for the weird, estranged, lesbian wine aunt that no one spoke to except for Christmas. She wondered if any other sane human would laugh at that. Maybe Katya would.

Would it be weird to text Ginger? Probably not, right? Trixie had forgotten about Ginger’s eccentric houseguest until she’d been bored at lunch, mind drifting while Lilly yelled at her spoilt daughter. Trixie decided to send an innocuous ’ _hey, how are you?’_ before she overthought it, barely having time to put her phone down before Ginger replied.

G: _good thanks, did you see the ghost in the basement too?_

So Katya had mentioned her? That was interesting.

T: _ghost? I thought that was ur latest victim_

T: _you doing anything tonight?_

G _: got a date with your dad. you?_

Trixie didn’t really want to admit to doing nothing, not sure what to say now Ginger was busy.

T: _he got out of prison? Nice_

T: _jk, nm just chugging wine I guess – kim stood me up lol_

Trixie lay her phone on the floor next to the couch, trying to focus on the TV. Minutes passed and the actors on the show droned on. The jingles and bubbly soundtrack made Trixie feel hollow inside. Ginger still hadn’t replied, judging by the silence from her phone. She checked it anyway, the old picture of her and Kim on lock screen staring backing at her. She scrolled numbly through Instagram, not really taking in the photos or words.

Another episode of the show began, the title sequence giving her a sense of how much time had passed. She knew that she had to work the next day, that she should do some dishes, or at least go take her makeup off, but Trixie couldn’t find any reason to get up at that particular moment. Her phone told her it was just after nine, and felt pathetic for spending her Saturday alone.

Trixie was weighing up the pros and cons of re-downloading Tindr when there was a light knocking on her front door. She considered ignoring it: most of her friends would text first, and Boston probably had a couple of serial killers wandering around. However, there was a chance it would be a drunk Kim. Also, she could use a bit of excitement in her life.

When she looked through the peephole, however, she was a fish-eyed view of last night’s laundry room woman. Her blonde hair was brushed but still looked slightly wild – sticking out straight in places. She had her lips painted red, and eyes lined heavily. This time she was wearing a busy, problem pattern dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Trixie could barely see the impractical blocky sandals on her feet, leg muscles tensed from the shoes’ barely-there heels. Those cheekbones were still stunning, even as she had her head tilted down, nervously wringing her hands around a bottle of merlot.

Trixie was definitely surprised by the near-stranger at her door, but still found herself scanning her apartment for anything that might be embarrassing or out of place. There were bras drying near the window, plates piled up on the kitchen counter, but nothing that would be incriminating or too off-putting (she hoped). After quickly muting the tv and putting her dirty dishes in the sink, Trixie shook her hair out of its bun and undid the door chain.

“Hi!” she greeted, causing the woman to look up in shock.

“Hey! I’m Katya! From yesterday?” Trixie wasn’t sure how to respond, and Katya’s face fell at her silence.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Is this weird? Ginger said you’d be in, so I thought, y’know?” She held the wine up towards Trixie, at least having the decency to look a little sheepish.

Despite her surprise Trixie smiled kindly at Katya, desperate to end the woman’s discomfort. She reached out to take the bottle, gesturing Katya over the threshold.

“This is nice!” Katya enthused, looking around Trixie’s tiny apartment. The furniture was from Goodwill and some of the lights were broken, but Katya complimented everything and anything she saw nonetheless.

“Those are cute!” Trixie flushed as Katya pointed out her bras where they were hung up on the window. Desperate for a distraction, Trixie opened the wine Katya had brought. She found a pair of clean glasses and fills her own before making eye contact with Katya.

“Say when!” Trixie tells her, motioning to pour, before Katya lurched forward to put her hand over the rim of the glass.

“I, uh, don’t drink.” She told her, apologetically. Looking down, she picked up the empty glass, rolling it between her hands uncomfortably. “Sorry. I thought you’d like it though? I don’t mind if you don’t want it. Sorry.”

Katya gave a dry laugh, clearing feeling out of place. Striving to be a domestic goddess, Trixie offered to find her something else. She ended up with a glass of wine, quietly thanking Trixie before sipping at it. They stood in the tiny kitchen area in silence, and Trixie wasn’t really sure how to ask Katya why she was there.

“So, uh, Ginger told you to come over?”

The other woman cringed, and Trixie felt bad for sounding so accusatory. “Not that I mind!” she added quickly, “I like the company! ‘Specially when they bring booze.”

Katya smiled appreciatively, but still appeared very uneasy. Her shoulders were slightly hunched, as though she was trying to appear smaller against the kitchen counter she was leant on.

“Thanks. Ginger told me to get out, I think she’s got someone over. And I really wanted to see you again, if that doesn’t sound super lame.” Her top row of perfect, white teeth (a couple smudged with lipstick), were visible as she smiled wide, but Trixie could see the self-doubt in her eyes.

“That’s cool.” Trixie told her, taking another sip from her wine. Fortunately Katya picked up the slack in their conversation.

“So, uh, I was hoping you didn’t think I was crazy. Last night, I mean.”

Trixie shook her head, “No! No, not at all.”

She had mostly been worried that Katya had been put off her, thinking she was responsible for the other woman’s quick exit.

“Honestly, I was so exhausted. Long day at work, the last thing I wanted to do was washing.” Katya hummed in agreement, seeming to relate. She took the cue to ask Trixie about her job.

 “Kim mentioned that you were a makeup artist?” Trixie snorted, much to Katya’s amusement, taking another drink before she answered.

“That’s a bit generous, but yeah. I mostly just sell makeup, but I get the odd job doing events, in a pinch. Halloween, Christmas parties, y’know? It’s how I met Ginger.”

Katya nodded, taking in the information.

“What about you?” Trixie asks, genuinely intrigued by this strange, beautiful woman – who has no where else to be on a Saturday evening.

“I’m an art student. Kinda.” Katya laughs, and Trixie smiles politely at her. “I just graduated this summer, and I’m supposed to start my PhD in the fall. Teaching art theory at Massachusetts.”

“Wow,” Trixie says carefully, hoping Katya wouldn’t be a snob about her own lack of formal education. “I didn’t go to college. I wanted to, though. It always sounded fun.”

Katya doesn’t seem judgemental in the slightest, dismissing Trixie’s comments with a wave of her hand. “It’s alright. I’m mostly just avoiding the real world, honestly. Can’t get into too much trouble trapped at college for the rest of my life!”

Trixie can hear the self-depreciating tone in her voice and finds herself charmed by Katya’s humility.

 “What would you have studied?” Katya asks her, and Trixie is taken aback by her sincere curiosity.

“I don’t know… music, probably. I always wanted to be a rockstar. Or, a country star.”

“You do have a real Carrie Underwood vibe,” Katya pondered, and Trixie snorted again.

“Yeah right.” She retorted, contorting her body to pose a little, “I was aiming more for Dolly.”

Katya didn’t laugh, raking he eyes up and down Trixie’s tall, curvy figure instead.

“People always said she was a lesbian, y’know. Did you believe it?”

Trixie grinned, tilting her head a little before she responded.

“I always hoped so.”

Silence permeated the air again, only interrupted by Trixie shifting to pour herself more wine. Her back was starting to hurt a little from standing leant against the counter, but the conversation felt too precarious to move to the couch.

“You’ve been on my mind all day.” Katya admitted, not even blinking as she stared at her still-full water glass.

Trixie wasn’t quite sure how to reply. Again. She was finding herself lost for words a lot around this woman. Katya shifts to put all her weight on one hip and looked up at Trixie for some kind of response. She caught Trixie watching her, and the eye contact made Trixie blush.

“Really?”

Katya smiles, indulging her.

“Yeah. It’s not every day I meet a pretty lady _and_ she’s gay. And interesting. And funny.” She contemplates for a second. “And I get to see her panties.”

Trixie laughs, watching Katya carefully through the hair that framed her face. She wasn’t used to being the pursued, usually women found her intimidating. The directness in Katya’s voice was shocking, but also a huge turn on. The intensity is a little much and being the centre of this enigmatic woman’s attention was overwhelming.

She _definitely_ likes Katya’s attention, though.

“And did you like ‘em?” 

“Loved ‘em!” Katya declared, exaggeratedly leering at her.

“I’m pretty sure they were my stained period panties.” Trixie brushed her off.

However, despite how much she was enjoying her company, Trixie’s reminded of the offhanded way Katya had brushed her off last night.

“Katya… what happened yesterday? When you left, I mean.”

The flirty smirk slipped from her face, but she still tried to maintain a composed expression. “I get stuck in my head, sometimes. Sorry about that. It wasn’t your fault.” She smiled a bit sadly, and Trixie felt for her. “Did that make sense?”  

“Yeah, no, I get that.”

“Sorry. It felt like something was about to happen, and I wasn’t sure. But, I took the time today to think it over. You’re something else, Barbie.”

The nickname made her giggle, and Trixie blushed again.

“Thanks.”

The humanity in Katya shone through, her complexities and flaws and quirks. Somehow, it only endeared her to Trixie. It made her three-dimensional, more real.

“You’ve derailed my seduction.” Katya teased, voice a little dry. She looked introspective, a little, and Trixie look a couple of steps across the kitchenette to rub one of her arms. It brought her back to earth, and Trixie could see Katya grounding herself, looking across the room and then at her face.

Despite scratching around for something witty to say, Trixie’s mind kept drawing blanks. So instead, placed her wine glass down on the stovetop behind Katya’s back, and cupped her face. Katya closed her mouth in surprise, and Trixie leant down to bring their faces closer together.

Katya was watching her lips and Trixie closed her eyes, steeling herself for potential rejection. Katya still wanted this, right? She’d come onto Trixie earlier, but the mood had changed since. Had she fucked it all up? She’d made Katya sad and now Katya didn’t want her anymore. She’d screwed it all up but suddenly Katya was pulling her face closer, mashing their mouths together a little harshly.

With some shifting and colliding of teeth and noses, they settled into a rhythm. Trixie was still taller, even with her crouched over posture. Katya grunted a little as her neck craned backwards, still seeking out Trixie’s mouth even as her she was being forced onto her tiptoes. Katya pulled back a little, pressing her chest and hips into Trixie’s stomach and thighs. Their eyes met as both of them heaved in a breath, and Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie’s soft waist.

She drags Trixie across the kitchen towards the worktop by the sink, and spreads her legs to pull Trixie closer between them. Bracing her hands beside her, Katya jumps up to perch on the cheap countertop – but it creaks underneath her and Trixie lifts her back down, laughing.

“It’ll fuckin’ break, my landlord would kill me.” She murmurs into Katya’s hair, before pulling her back against her lips, and awkward bend in her knees. Seeking a different way to eliminate their height difference, Trixie drags her by the hand towards the bedroom.

The curtains are closed, and Trixie flicks a sidelamp on, revealing the open doors of a messy wardrobe and a cluttered vanity. She closes the doors and half-heartedly makes the bed, but Katya couldn’t care less about the state of the room. Katya gruffly calls Trixie over to the bed, kicking her shoes off before jumping onto the mattress eagerly. With two hands bunched into Trixie’s shirt, Katya pulls her on top of her body. Trixie relishes in the feeling of the smaller woman crushed under her, Katya’s tight muscles and sharp hipbones digging into her pliant curves.

When she craned her neck back to check Katya was comfortable, she saw the manic grin had returned to her face. Hands in her hair pulled Trixie back against her face, lips already slightly swollen and sensitive as they kissed.

Katya’s hips rutted up against Trixie’s, struggling to move under her weight. Trixie just moaned, moving her hands from beside their heads to grip each side of Katya’s waist.

She clamped down on the hard planes of Katya’s stomach, feeling the tensing and flexing of her muscles under her warm skin. When Katya moved to sneak her hand under Trixie’s shirt – pulling it out of her skirt – Trixie spread her thighs to slide her weight off her. Katya followed her up a little, reaching out to unbutton her dressy shirt.

Trixie beat her to it, struggling to pull the top over her head. Katya audibly groaned at Trixie’s body, breasts pushed up in a pink half-lace bra. She burrowed her face into Trixie’s cleavage, licking and kissing indiscriminately across her skin.

In the past Trixie had always been the ringleader in the bedroom, forced into it by inexperienced, timid lovers. Instead, Katya was wrestling her for control at every turn. Even pinned underneath her, Katya set the pace and controlled the rhythm. She forced Trixie’s mouth open as they kissed, she pulled her closer (by the ass, of course), and now she was dictating what and when Trixie stripped.

She batted her hands away as Trixie tried to take her own bra off, instead pulling the straps down from Trixie’s shoulders and forcing her hands inside the cups. The friction felt a little too rough, but Trixie quickly forgot as Katya’s blunt fingernails dug into the flesh of her breasts. Trixie forgot what to do with her own hands as Katya folded the lace down, trying to tug each boob out of the bra. Eventually, Katya got fed up and undid the clasp behind Trixie’s back. She smiled at Trixie as she threw the bra to the side – roughly in the direction of the dirty washing basket Trixie had carried down to the basement yesterday – and leant back to make eye contact for a second.

“Are you okay with this?” She asked, amused by the dazed expression on Trixie’s face.

Trixie broke out of her trance with a series of short, rapid nods. Trying to give a reassuring smile, she reached down for the hem of Katya’s dress. Rather than letting Trixie struggle with her clothes, Katya wriggles free of Trixie’s thighs. She knelt to strip, exposing black simple lingerie, before guiding Trixie onto her back in the centre of the bed.

Once their positions are switched Trixie is a little more comfortable, reaching up to undo Katya’s passed black bra. Katya giggles, removing it before grasping Trixie’s wrists. She’s perched above Trixie, thighs bracketing Trixie’s. Underneath her, Trixie can’t reach Katya’s breasts. They’re significantly smaller than her own and seemingly perfectly comfortable unsupported. Katya folds Trixie’s arms above her head and lightly presses them into the bed. Trixie doesn’t put up a fight, wriggling until she’s comfortable with one hand holding the other.

For some reason, she trusts Katya implicitly. Trusts her to understand her needs. Trusts her to push her limits and to know when to stop.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Katya praises, awe painted across her face. “I can’t believe you’re real. I thought I dreamt you.”

Trixie moans, wriggling her still-clothed hips closer to Katya’s. Katya notices and grinds her pussy against Trixie’s hip. Even through Trixie’s clothes and Katya’s panties, Trixie can feel the pressure and juts up to meet her. After stretching down to Trixie’s lips for another furious kiss, Katya finally feels around for the zip of Trixie’s skirt. She finds it on her left hip, where the skirt’s waistline cuts into the fat of her side. Katya wriggles the zipper down, and Trixie’s attempting to hold still and make her job easier. Trixie holds herself up in a bridge, legs shaking a little from the effort, and finally Katya manages to shuffle the material down around her hips and thighs.

Trixie couldn’t miss the hungry look in Katya’s eyes, the way her nimble fingers rubbed along the red lines the skirt left on her skin, the unceremonious way she discarded the skirt once it was down around Trixie’s ankles. Once Trixie was left in just her panties, Katya ran her hands repeatedly up and down the bigger woman’s sides. She embarks on a thorough exploration of the curves, stretchmarks and dips of Trixie’s hips, ultimately returning to grip Trixie’s waist, then finally cupping her breasts.

Once again, Katya watched Trixie for a reaction. A devilish grin was spread across Katya’s face, and Trixie craned her neck to look down and giggle at her. Katya takes her time weighing Trixie’s boobs in her hands, rubbing at her nipples and kneading until Trixie’s soft breathing escalates to panting. Eventually, prompted by Trixie trying to move her hands, Katya presses her mouth between Trixie’s breasts. She kisses her way down Trixie’s body to the band of her panties, taking a break to lick and suck at Trixie’s bellybutton.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Katya repeats over and over, halting her kissing each time to make sure Trixie hears. It makes Trixie writhe. It makes her want to grind Katya’s pussy into her face. Or get Katya to shove her entire fist inside of her. It makes her want Katya to hurry the fuck up and eat her out.

As soon as Katya moves her hands to the side of Trixie’s panties, Trixie has her hips off the bed. It makes Katya laugh at her, and as soon as she tugs them off Trixie feels the urge to cry at how relived she is. One long lick up the seam of her pussy has Trixie babbling nonsense. She’s talking herself to the edge as Katya sucks and tastes her. The tensing of her legs and the increasing pitch of her moans hints to Katya that Trixie is close, and she maintains a determined pattern of suction and kitten licks until Trixie is thrashing and gyrating her hips against the sheets.

Katya struggles to stay attached to Trixie’s clit as she comes, using a firm grip on both hipbones to anticipate Trixie’s movements and follow.

“You’re so good. You’re so gorgeous, honey.” Katya tells Trixie, speaking directly into her spasming cunt. Once Trixie stops moving, legs spread apart and hair covering her face, Katya crawls up the bed to lie next to her. She knows they don’t really have that kind of relationship, but she wants to be with Trixie for her come-down. Katya knows the loneliness of one night stands a little too well, so she’s determined to make sure Trixie never feels alone in her presence again.

Besides, she hasn’t come yet.

Despite being uncomfortably wet, Katya hasn’t touched herself yet. She was so wrapped up in Trixie, she sort of forgot. Just when she thinks Trixie’s falling asleep, debates getting up and leaving, she sees brown eyes staring into hers. Trixie’s twisted her upper body to face Katya’s, heavy breasts sloping to the side.

“That was amazing,” Trixie breathes, mouth slightly agape as she watches Katya. “What do you want, baby?”

She’s pretty sure she knows, but Trixie wants Katya to say it.

“I wanna sit on your face.” Katya tells her. No bullshit.

Trixie grins so wide Katya can make out each of her top teeth, a couple slightly crooked.

“C’mon then, mama. Ride my face.”

Katya groans, feeling her pussy clench. In contrast to Trixie’s sated post-orgasm slowness, Katya is still buzzing with energy. She gets up a little fast, making herself dizzy as she moves to straddle Trixie’s waist. She takes a long squeeze of Trixie’s breasts, brushing her thumbs across the sides of them.

“These are fuckin’ amazing, Trixie.”

Trixie’s eyes are wide, and she finally moves her hands from above her head to atop Katya’s thighs.

“Don’t get distracted, mama.”

Katya gives each nipple a hard tweak as a parting gesture, causing Trixie to grunt, before she shuffles onto her knees to move up Trixie’s body. She pauses over Trixie’s neck, tight ass ghosting over the area between her collar bones.

“Tap out if you have to, okay baby?”

Trixie nods, mostly focusing on the light brush of Katya’s labia on her neck. Finally, Katya lowers herself over Trixie’s mouth, onto lips now bare of lipstick, swollen and slightly red.

Just the pressure causes Katya to sigh, but Trixie is already moving. She finds herself completely obsessed with tasting Katya, brings her fingers towards Katya’s pussy to spread her lips apart. Slickness coats Trixie’s upper lip, and the tartness of _Katya_ makes her moan. She licks up into Katya, slides her tongue as far as it’ll go through the ring of muscle that tenses every time Trixie breathes out.

Katya’s rolling her hips into Trixie’s face, hips working to try and fuck herself on Trixie’s pointed tongue. Trixie’s slurping and rubbing her lips into Katya’s labia, the noises alone causing a familiar tension between Katya’s hipbones. When Trixie presses her nose into Katya’s clit it’s almost too much. Katya grinds and squirms to try and get more pressure and feels Trixie’s mouth stretch into a grin against her opening. She’s laughing a little as Katya tries to keep pressure on her own clit, hips desperately following her as she tries to move her face away.

Katya’s halfway-mad when she realises Trixie needs to breathe, two manicured thumbs lightly pressing into her stomach to push her away. She holds herself up a little, groaning with the effort and the frustration. _Sorry_ she murmurs to Trixie, who only wheezes a breathy laugh.

Suddenly, she’s being pulled back onto Trixie’s face. Lips wrap around her clit and suck aggressively. Trixie’s clearly got a read on her, because she doesn’t even bother to stretch her out before pressing two fingers hard into Katya’s pussy. Trixie’s got big hands – the other one is gripping one entire cheek of her ass – and the stretch feels intense in the best way. Combined with the licking and pulling on her clit from Trixie’s tongue, it doesn’t take long for Katya’s toes to curl. Her legs are shaking and her hands grip the pillows above Trixie’s head painfully tight, but Katya is in ecstasy as Trixie beings to pump her fingers lightly. They bend against Katya’s clenching walls, combing until they find a spot which makes Katya fully collapse onto Trixie’s face.

A quick, gentle nip from Trixie’s teeth and Katya’s coming. She’s crushing Trixie and Trixie loves it, gasping into the hair above Katya’s pussy and keeping her fingers pulsing inside Katya’s plush walls. Katya moans _fuck_ and _Trixie_ intermittently, her upper body jerking and her cunt spasming against Trixie’s face. When Katya stops shaking she’s still pressed heavily into Trixie’s face, though Trixie has stopped touching her tongue to Katya’s clit. Two fingers are limply inside Katya, and Trixie’s chin and neck are wet with Katya’s arousal.

Trixie’s struggling again, subtly trying to free her noes from Katya without disturbing her post-orgasm glow. Katya giggles, using her legs and forearms to hover a couple of inches above Trixie’s face. The fingers slip out of Katya, and Trixie licks them clean. Katya is bent ridiculously, and suddenly they’re both laughing: from the sex, at Katya’s Twister pose, and to break the tension. Plus, Trixie’s sure she could have happily just died, smothered in Katya’s pussy. She cranes her head up, using two hands to further spread Katya’s thighs, and licks her clean. It’s gentle and intimate and hot, and Katya can’t see Trixie’s face, but she can imagine it: Trixie’s concentration and her soft, strong tongue lapping away at her.

Katya can feel circles licked around her labia, a gentle brush over her clit, and a curl shallowly inside of her. Trixie hums performatively, as though Katya’s the best thing she’s ever tasted, and Trixie’s not even sure its an exaggeration. A final kiss to the hood of her clit, so soft its barely there, prompts Katya to flop onto her back next to Trixie. She spreads her thighs a little, the saliva left on her pussy feeling cool in the air of the room. Katya could lie here forever.

Her tongue’s always looser after an orgasm and joking with Trixie is easy.

“Sorry for almost killing you.”

Trixie laughs, inhaling loudly, as though she’s desperate for air, before she replies.

“Don’t worry. What a way to go, though. Honestly? Worth it.” Trixie giggles at her own joke, and it makes Katya cackle along with her. She continues, “God that was hot though. I hope that’s not a weird kink.”

“Being into getting smothered by pussy?” Katya snorts, “I’m pretty sure that’s just being a lesbian.”

Trixie snorts in reply, but doesn’t laugh. “Seriously, that was so hot. Here, feel.”

She finds on of Katya’s hands, and drags it onto her pussy. Katya dips a finger in experimentally, and finds Trixie absolutely drenched.

“Can you seriously go again? Like, now?” Katya asks her, both impressed and shocked. Amazed.

Trixie bites her lip and smiles at Katya, eyes looking hopeful.

“Please…” Trixie whines, lightly rutting her hips against Katya’s hand, trying to slip her fingers inside.

Suddenly, Katya pulls her hand away and sits up next to Trixie, staring her down.

“Finish yourself off.” Katya tells her, schooling her face into a mask of indifference, her voice laced with sternness. Trixie obviously knows its an act, but _fuck_ is it hot.

Katya sits back on her heels between Trixie’s spread ankles, and her detachment is driving Trixie crazy. She doesn’t speak as Trixie slips her own hand between her legs, using the other to roughly squeeze a breast. Trixie wants to put on a show, wants to make Katya think she’s a steely temptress, but the needs to come eclipses everything else.

She circles her entrance just once before pressing a finger inside, feeling no resistance and no friction. Groaning, she crams a second finger in alongside it. There’s some stretch, but she’s too wet for it to be any significant relief. She looks up at Katya, who (despite her nudity) is still watching her with an intimidating, disciplined indifference.

“Please…” Trixie groans, raising up on her elbows to try and penetrate herself deeper. She can’t even reach her g-spot like this, she knows, and unless Katya wants her to go find her vibrator she’s gonna have to help.

“Tell me what you want, doll.” Katya encourages, “Use your words.”

Trixie moans, frustrated that Katya is gonna make her spell it out.

“Put your hand in me.” She whispers, slipping her own fingers out to flitter around her clit.

“My hand?” Katya asks, raising her eyebrows condescendingly. Usually, Trixie would be concerned about what Katya thought. But right now, she just needs to be _filled._ To be stretched out and for it to hurt in the morning.

Trixie moans a _yesssss,_ and Katya shuffles closer to her.

“You want my whole hand, Trixie?” she taunts, stretching her left hand where she knows Trixie can watch. “My _entire_ hand?”

Trixie nods desperately, clenching her stomach to writhe up her hips towards Katya. She spreads her knees as far as they’ll go, having left her embarrassment somewhere around her first orgasm. She knows Katya can see her clenching, and she’s so empty it aches.

“Pretty girl thinks she can take my entire hand, huh?” Trixie moans another _yes._ She knows she can take it, she just wishes Katya would hurry up and fucking _do it_. Katya lies down between her legs, resting her chin on Trixie’s pubic mound, in her trimmed pubic hair.

“Please… ” Trixie moans again,  “I can take it!”

Katya shuffles back, using both hands to spread Trixie’s swollen pussy lips flat against her. She’s looking at Trixie’s most intimate area, judging it, lightly probing at it, and Trixie has to throw an arm over her eyes at the intensity of it. Katya ‘ _hmm’_ s, and works a single middle finger inside her, until Trixie can feel knuckles pressed against her opening.

“You _are_ very wet…” Katya tells her, wriggling her finger around in a way that brings Trixie no satisfaction, just builds her frustration.

“Kat…” she whines, desperate for Katya to break this character and just fuck her, for fucks sake.

“Please… fist me… please.”

Finally Katya seems to relent, maybe it’s the urgency in her voice or the way her pussy is trying and failing to clench around the single, skinny finger Katya has inside her. Katya withdraws her hand, slipping it out of Trixie with no problem at all. She lays her dry hand on Trixie’s pussy to get her attention, and Trixie uncovers her eyes just in time to see Katya drool spit onto her own hand.

Trixie’s pressing her hips into the mattress again while Katya licks the saliva all over, tilting up to give Katya the best access possible. Katya searches her eyes for any sign of doubt, but she must only see Trixie’s desperation because she works three fingers inside Trixie straight away.

  _Thank you thank you thank you_ Trixie moans, even though the stretch is barely any better than her own two fingers. Katya scissors all three fingers away from each other, reaching deep inside her and spreading her walls. She wriggles her knuckles at Trixie’s entrance, using the other hand to stretch the tight muscle open a little further.

“Are you ready?” she asks Trixie softly. She’s asked already, but this time its sincere: a warning, a request for consent.

Trixie nods, agreeing with more certainty than she’s ever felt about anything before. “Do it.”

A hand is waiting over Trixie’s clit, waiting to rub furiously as soon as Katya eases her fist inside. All of Katya’s neatly trimmed fingernails are together, her thumb tucked in for the most streamlined shape she can work into Trixie’s dripping pussy. She spits onto her knuckles, knowing Trixie might need some help the first time they rub past her entrance.

Trixie’s pussy is spasming, trying to fill the emptiness inside her, as Katya pushes her fingertips between Trixie’s labia. The burning feeling is delicious, but not painful enough to outweigh the comfort and pleasure of being _filled._ The stretch keeps getting more and more, escalating as Katya gets deeper inside her. Trixie’s hand is still resting slightly above her clit, waiting for Katya to be all the way in before she comes. Finally, Katya pauses before she works her knuckles in. She rotates her wrist back and forth slightly, and the largest part of Katya’s hand enters Trixie’s cunt.

Katya checks for permission before she curls her hands into a fist, the movement making Trixie struggle not to clench. Once Trixie has swallowed her wrist, Katya’s knuckles are brushing Trixie’s cervix. They stretch the tissue around it, and Trixie holds a hand up for Katya to be still.

Trixie’s head is pressed into the mattress, eyes screwed shut as Katya’s hand is buried deep inside her. She can feel the pressure on her walls, against her g-spot, pressing her bladder, warm against her ass. The burn at her entrance is beginning to diminish, and Trixie experimentally rolls her hips.

Katya doesn’t take the cue to start moving, instead she whispers to Trixie; “Look.”

Trixie doesn’t, the pressure of moving any muscles is too much. Katya repeats herself: “Trixie, look.”

So, she opens her eyes and bends her upper body to look down between her legs. Katya is grinning up at her, wonder in her eyes.

“You did it!” she tells Trixie, lightly moving her fist. Trixie groans at the feeling, but smiles down at Katya. When Katya wriggles her hand up, Trixie can see the outline faintly on her belly. _Fuck._

Trixie rolled back into the mattress, jamming a hand against her clit. Katya pumped lightly into her cunt as Trixie desperately rubbed her clit. The feeling building was phenomenal, with Trixie nearly kicking Katya as her legs tensed around her. It felt like the pressure in her womb would keep growing exponentially, but fairly quickly Trixie was coming. Katya kept moving her fist through Trixie’s orgasm, delighted as Trixie squirted and covered her forearm.

She slowly and gently pries her hand free from Trixie’s still-spasming pussy, gazing up at Trixie’s sweaty, flushed face. Her own pussy is too sore to do anything else, but Katya feels energised and excited while Trixie curls under the duvet. Both their lips are curled upwards, even Trixie’s as she gets herself comfy against the pillows. Katya creeps away to the bathroom for a towel to clean them up with. Trixie was unconscious before she made it back.

* * *

Trixie’s not surprised to wake up without Katya there. She’s a late riser, and Katya probably had to get back for Ginger. The bedsheets next to Trixie are wrinkled, and they smell like Katya’s perfume. There’s a distinct ache between Trixie’s legs, and her vulva feels swollen and tender, but it only serves to bolster Trixie’s contentment. She finds cold water on her beside table and gulps it down, soothing her slightly sore jaw.

There’s a note left on the rumpled pillow beside Trixie’s head, a message with a phone number written underneath it. Trixie breathes out a laugh as she reads it, smiling to herself.

 

 “You owe me one, K x”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this concept, not 100% sure on the execution but it was fun anyway! I just love reading meet-cute shit lol


End file.
